


Why Dean Winchester Really Hates Witches

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Curses, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean really hates witches.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Dean Winchester Really Hates Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic meme. [**cradle_song**](http://cradle_song.livejournal.com/) asked for: _rope, attic, dust_. Possible dub-con.

Dean tugs at the rope around his wrists. Attic dust fills his nostrils and he can taste it on his tongue, dry and musty, stale like death.

He really kinda hates Sam right now.

While Dean is sitting in the darkest, dankest corner of the creepy attic, bound with rope, Sam is playing tonsil hockey with a really hot witch. Like, _really_ hot. Dean tugs at the bindings around his wrists and silently curses his life. _Dean’s_ the one who stumbled on the witch’s whole neighborhood-children-for-food plot and got in her good graces. Why’s Sam the one who gets to make out with her?

Sam makes a funny noise and Dean works _really_ hard at the rope. Of course, the only time the witch touched him it was to empty his pockets of anything he might be able to use to escape. He doesn’t even want to think of how she’s touching Sam right now.

Dean scrabbles along the hardwood floor, feeling for a loose nail, a spare paperclip, _anything_ he can use to free himself so he can save Sam (even though Sam doesn’t sound like he wants to be saved right now), but there’s _nothing_.

Sam makes another funny noise and Dean opens his mouth, really wants to tell him off right about now, before he remembers the witch also happened to – somehow – remove his vocal cords with a curse.

He also remembers why he really fucking hates witches.

The witch slams Sam up against the wall, right next to Dean, and yanks his shirt out of his belt. Sam puts up a weak, half-hearted fight - for the greater good? yeah right - as the witch unzips his jeans and shoves them down.

Dean grits his teeth and works even harder at the rope.

Sam lets out a high-pitched moan. “Oh, God.”

Dean is never going forgive Sam for this, _ever_.


End file.
